Discovery of Love
by Ariiel Tsugumi AleChun
Summary: El primer amor no siempre es el definitivo. JEANxARMIN/LEVIxEREN/AU/ONE-SHOT.


**Hola :'D Aquí les traigo un fic nuevo, con la pareja Jean x Armin. Este fic está dedicado especialmente para ti, Mili, espero que te guste :'c Y también para las chicas que me pedían un poco de esta pareja.**

**Si lo ven muy OOC, voy a pedir que me disculpen, pero es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, así que no sabía cómo manejar sus personalidades :'c Ojalá que sea de su agrado. El fic fue beteado por MaBo como siempre :33**

* * *

><p>Siempre he deseado ser una persona fuerte, una persona capaz de afrontar cualquier situación, pero desgraciadamente siempre soy el que está bajo el cuidado de Mikasa y Eren. Siempre es lo mismo. No es que esté molesto con mi vida, solo es que quiero ser útil, también quiero ayudar.<p>

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Armin? —Mikasa me tomó por sorpresa desde la puerta como si de una vigilante se tratara.

—Nada —sonreí levantándome del suelo y sacudiéndome la ropa. Ahora comprendía a Eren, mamá Mikasa era _muy_ observadora y protectora—. Solo quería descansar, ya sabes, la frescura del piso es realmente relajante.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me volvió a examinar como si sus ojos desprendieran un rayo analítico—. Desde hace días estás actuando extraño.

Permanecí en silencio unos momentos. Podría decirle la verdad, lo que realmente me preocupaba, pero no quería meterla en mis problemas.

—Solo estoy preocupado por un trabajo de la universidad.

Mikasa me volvió a mirar. Ya me estaba dando miedo esa actitud de mamá gallina, tal vez y me estaba leyendo la mente… Como pude, escapé de su campo de visión.

—Voy a bajar en unos minutos —traté de persuadirla para que se retirara, pero nada parecía funcionar—. Creo que Eren te pidió ayer que lo ayudes con sus ejercicios matutinos —mentí rápidamente. Lo siento, Eren, todo era por el bien de mi pellejo. Además, un poco de amor fraternal no le caería mal.

—Ah, es cierto —giró sobre sus talones—. Solo una cosa más, Armin —estaba de espaldas, pero con una postura rígida—. Eren decidió quedarse con el enano por su propia convicción —habló muy segura. Así que Mikasa lo sabía, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir escuchándola—. Ya no sigas torturándote con eso.

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo. La vi salir a pasos apresurados y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Mikasa siempre lo supo. Me volví a tumbar en el suelo y dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Dios, estaba muriéndome de vergüenza. Mikasa sabía que me gustaba su hermano. No, no, no y no. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Soy tan obvio?

Me estaba torturando a mí mismo con esas preguntas. _Cálmate, Armin, esto no te está pasando_. Me levanté del suelo y me di unos golpes en las mejillas. Bueno, era inevitable, en el fondo siempre estuve preparado, Mikasa se iba a enterar de cualquier forma.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé por el departamento que compartíamos nosotros tres. Éramos amigos desde la infancia, siempre juntos. Yo era la parte razonable y nerd, en palabras de Eren; Mikasa, el lado protector y con síndrome de madre abnegada y Eren era la cosa alegre y pegajosa que nos mantenía unidos. Debido a la universidad nos mudamos a la ciudad y decidimos vivir en un solo departamento para compartir gastos.

Llegué a la sala y cogí el portarretratos de la mesa. Era una foto mía y de Eren.

—No es justo —murmuré—. No es nada justo —apreté el cuadro contra mi pecho. Estaba muriéndome por dentro.

Me gustaba Eren, siempre, desde pequeños. Prácticamente toda mi vida estuve enamorado de él, pero me mantuve al margen. En primer lugar, porque era un amor unilateral. En segundo lugar, los dos éramos chicos. Y en tercer lugar: la gran amistad que nos unía. Esta era la que me causaba más problemas. A pesar de que incluso busqué en Google "métodos de declaración", nunca me atreví. Volví a suspirar. Tal vez debía ir donde Eren y enseñarle una demanda por haberme robado el corazón desde tan joven.

En fin… Hace unos cuantos días, Eren con una gran sonrisa nos dijo que estaba en una relación. En ese instante pude escuchar los sonidos de mi corazón rompiéndose, aunque no pude hacer nada más que acercarme a él y felicitarlo.

—Maldición —tiré la cabeza para atrás—. Ni con helado se me va a pasar esto.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Soy un estúpido.

* * *

><p>—¿Armin, irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Christa? —Eren me miraba ansiosamente. Él sabía que si yo no iba, Mikasa iría en mi lugar. Sé que necesita una excusa para salir y fugarse de la fiesta para encontrarse con Levi.<p>

—Claro —dije sin muchos ánimos. Realmente no quería que se encontrara con su novio, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta. Eren dio un salto y volvió a su lugar tranquilo dándole una mirada de victoria a su hermana.

—¿Hasta qué hora se quedaran? —Mikasa no era tonta, probablemente también podía percibir lo que tramaba Eren.

—Hasta las cinco de la mañana —se apresuró a contestar el castaño. Quise alejarme, pero Eren me cogió de la camisa y me atrajo a su lado. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso?

—Hasta la media noche —Mikasa puso sus condiciones sobre la mesa.

—No soy la Cenicienta, hasta las cuatro.

—Una.

—Tres.

—Una y media o te olvidas de la fiesta —observé la pelea de miradas entre los dos tercos. Era un caso perdido; cuando Mikasa tiraba su última carta, solo quedaba aceptar.

—De acuerdo —Eren cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación. Pensé que se había rendido muy rápido, pero pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tramando algo.

—Mikasa —cogí mi celular y se lo entregué—. Tu celular está dañado, así que puedes utilizar el mío y llamar al celular de Eren. No te preocupes, yo te contestaré —sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla, se ponía nerviosa cada vez que Eren salía. Me devolvió la sonrisa y palmeó mi cabeza.

—Gracias, Armin.

—De nada.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo en versión violinista para la pareja. <em>Genial<em>. Celos, celos y más celos. Delante de mí estaban Eren y su novio. No eran la típica pareja de novios acaramelados, ambos eran muy reservados, caminaban juntos sin decirse nada. Después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Christa, pero antes de que ellos entraran, me interpuse en la puerta.

—Váyanse, le diré a Mikasa que estás bailando —le quité el celular a Eren y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Sin esperar respuesta, me adentré a la casa y cerré la puerta.

Eren ya había dado un paso a un costado en mi vida y en la de Mikasa. Supongo que es así, es natural. En un momento de nuestras vidas, las personas dejamos de ser niños para ser adultos. Es normal, separarse, crecer, ser autónomo, ser dueño de tu vida… Aunque definitivamente siento que me quedaré solo, solo en mi pequeño mundo insignificante, solo en un mundo idealizado. Soy un idiota cursi.

El interior de la casa estaba muy oscuro y lleno de gente. No me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero tendría que aguantar hasta que Eren venga y podamos irnos. Ya el humo y el olor alcohol estaban enfermándome. Solo suspiré y esperé a que esto no se ponga peor.

Pasaron un par de horas y yo prácticamente estaba que moría de aburrimiento en mi asiento, mientras los demás bailaban y hacían un espectáculo. Nadie sentía mi presencia. Agaché la vista y me di cuenta de que estaba pisando a alguien. Literalmente. No lo había notado, tenía la firme idea que ese bulto en el suelo era una almohada o algo así.

—Disculpa —aparté mis pies de su espalda y me moví a un lado del sillón. El chico se levantó del piso y torpemente se sentó a mi lado. Estaba muy borracho.

—Mi cabeza… —se quejó sujetándola. Pobre, posiblemente moriría al día siguiente. Me alejé de él para darle su espacio, pero volvió acercarse. Me sentí terriblemente incómodo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No… —seguía peligrosamente cerca y yo cada vez me ponía más nervioso. De repente levantó la vista y por fin pude reconocerlo. Vaya, en frente de mí estaba el archienemigo natural de Eren—. Disculpa —susurró arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Podrías fingir que hablas conmigo? Te lo pido, Armin —cogió mis manos.

—¿En qué problemas te metiste ahora?

—Armin, te lo suplico… Es Ana, la de mi clase. Está como loca a mi alrededor y no me deja respirar tranquilo —se sobó la frente.

—¿No era tu novia? Hasta hace poco los veíamos muy felices por el campus. ¿Qué pasó?

—Solo terminamos, pero ella insiste en que nos demos otra oportunidad… Aunque yo no… —suspiró y puso ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia—. Tienes que ayudarme. Le dije que era gay y que decidí salir a la luz —noté cómo tragó saliva y me sujetó de los hombros. Alcohol más Jean desesperado no son una buena combinación.

—Estás loco.

—¡Por favor, Armin! —volvió a su tono de súplica y juntó sus palmas—. Por favor, es de vida o muerte. En tus manos está que esa mujer no me mate.

—¡No! —exclamé. Jean estaba loco si creía que iba a seguirle el juego. Además, Eren me mataría si se entera—. No lo haré.

Parecía que Jean iba a ponerse a lloriquear, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a los lejos que Ana se acercaba.

—Lo siento, Armin.

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, Jean estampó sus labios contra los míos. Maldito, sé que lo hace para salvar su existencia, ¿pero por qué yo? Ahí estaba Marco con quien congeniaba muy bien. Había muchas chicas que estaban enamoradas de él y aun así venía y me molestaba con sus problemas. Se separó lentamente y me percaté de sus labios algo húmedos.

—Me diste un beso —aún no salía de mi estupor. Ese había sido mi primer beso. No iba a llorar como nena, pero dolía un poco haber desperdiciado algo especial en esta tontería.

—Lo siento —volvió a agachar la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado—. Lo siento, Armin, te lo compensaré, te lo juro. Pero por ahora no te vayas de aquí, ella aún sigue dando vueltas.

—Me diste un beso.

—¿Armin?

No podía reaccionar.

—Y encima con lengua.

—¡Lo siento! —tal vez debí golpearlo o mejor aún, decirle a la ex novia de Jean que todo era una farsa.

Pero simplemente no hice nada.

* * *

><p>Las escenas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podía respirar tranquilo. Después de la fiesta, Eren llegó a la hora acordada y tomándose en serio su papel protector, me sujetó de la mano y nos dirigimos a casa. Sin embargo, nos detuvimos a una calle del departamento y Eren me miró preocupadamente.<p>

—¿Te pasó algo?

—Nada —si le dijera que estuve toda la noche siendo besuqueado y abrazado por Jean, estaba seguro que regresaría a la fiesta y lo golpearía—. No pasó nada.

—¿De verdad? Estás extraño, Armin, como si hubieses visto algo, no lo sé —seguía con su mirada preocupada. Era como un hermano pequeño para Eren, pero no era tan sencillo decirle lo que había pasado y mucho menos que todo fue bajo mi consentimiento… O mejor dicho, que había caído en estado vegetativo y no era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

—Estoy bien —asegurando lo último, me solté de la mano de Eren y caminé hacia el departamento solo. Quería estar en mi cama, en la comodidad de mis sábanas.

Estuve toda la noche despierto, no podía dormir. A veces me levantaba para ver videos con el celular de Eren. Tuve la tentación de revisar la mensajería, pero no era un acosador. Coloqué el celular muy lejos de mí y cerré los ojos. No pensaba en Jean, no pensaba en nada y aun así los nervios y la sensación de estar enfermo del estómago me fastidiaron toda la noche.

Finalmente sonó el despertador y lo apagué sin pegar un salto como de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Después de asearme y cambiarme, me serví yogurt con cereal y lo comí sin muchas ganas. No estaba de humor para esperar a Mikasa y Eren, así que me fui solo.

* * *

><p>Tuve que escuchar los regaños de Mikasa y también los de Eren.<p>

—Nos preocupamos mucho —Eren me miraba molesto. Probablemente no se le pasaría en una semana, pero en verdad me sorprendía. Solo quise caminar solo a la universidad. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—Lo siento —me disculpé no tan sinceramente.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —esta vez fue Mikasa la que comenzaría con el sermón. Sería un _largo_ camino hacia la cafetería.

—Ya no soy un niño. Sé que me ven como el menor y en verdad les agradezco su preocupación —los interrumpí—, pero si quiero puedo caminar solo o salir, creo que no necesito su permiso —lo dije suavemente tratando de no sonar molesto.

Me mordí el labio cuando vi sus caras desconcertadas, ya me estaba preparando para recibir otro sermón.

—¡Armin! —a lo lejos alguien gritó mi nombre. Era Jean acercándose rápidamente.

—¿Jean? —traté de no parecer nervioso, pero sujeté mis libros más fuerte, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Eren.

—Amor, te he estado buscando.

—¿Amor? —Mikasa me miró exigiendo una explicación.

—¡¿Amor?! —Eren no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Tenía que buscar un hueco y esconderme. Jean nunca había mencionado que la actuación duraría tanto, su ex novia estaba persiguiéndolo nuevamente supongo. Las caras de Mikasa y Eren eran de sorpresa. Aunque… esta era una buena oportunidad para empezar a tomar mi propio camino, solo tendría que valerme de la mentira. No había de otra que seguirle el juego a Jean.

—Amor… —respondí de la mejor manera que pude. Rayos, Armin, jamás te dediques a la actuación.

—Te he estado buscando —me abrazó y me besó la frente. Mi cara se puso roja al instante y balbuceé un tímido "yo también".

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Eren nos incrédulamente con una ceja alzada.

—Pues, Jean y yo comenzamos a salir. ¿No se los había contado? —sí, definitivamente parecía un actor barato.

—Para nada —Mikasa me sujetó del brazo y me apartó de Jean—. No lo mencionaste.

—Estamos saliendo —esta vez le tocó a Jean reafirmar nuestra relación—. Necesito hablar con mi novio.

Eren miraba todo con los brazos cruzados, estaba muy molesto.

—Yo me quedo aquí, adelántense ustedes —intenté tranquilizarlos.

—Armin —Eren me quitó los libros y suspiró—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—De acuerdo —asentí y los despedí con una sonrisa. Cuando los perdí de vista, me giré molesto—. Jean, ¿a qué estás jugando?

—Lo siento, Armin, pero la loca no me deja tranquilo —se rascó la cabeza tratando de disimular su vergüenza—. Solo esta semana, Armin. Te dejaré tranquilo luego de esto.

—¿Es un trato? —levanté mi mano esperando estrecharla con la de Jean.

—Claro que sí —ignoró mi mano y me envolvió en un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces? —me sorprendí.

—Shh —murmuró—. Está mirándonos —traté de voltear, pero Jean volvió a apretarme—. No te muevas —me apegó a su pecho y pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Permanecí en silencio y me relajé. Me sentía tranquilo. Después de unos momentos finalmente nos separamos—. Ya se fue —miró hacia todos los lados.

—Vaya, qué persistente —comenté sonriendo—. Debe de quererte mucho, Jean.

—Tal vez —se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, el que termino fui yo después de todo —me tomó de la mano y casi sufro un infarto por eso, pero él solo sonrió amablemente—. Gracias, Armin, en serio fuiste mi héroe.

—D-de nada —me puse nervioso de repente. Jean no era guapo, ni carismático, según Eren era un caballo, aunque, bueno… Yo sentía que lo dejaba de ver como uno—. Recuerda que solo te ayudaré una semana —las palabras salieron rápidamente. Era momento de huir. No entendía por qué, pero Jean estaba logrando ponerme nervioso.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Armin. En una semana todo será historia —hizo un ademán con su mano y se fue dejándome con los nervios de punta.

* * *

><p>Mis días cambiaron, mi tiempo cambió, mi vida cambió y mi ser también. Desde que comenzaba el día. Jean me mandaba mensajes diciéndome en qué lugar nos encontraríamos y dónde frecuentemente su ex novia estaba. Era cómico ver la desesperación de Jean por deshacerse de ella, si tan solo aplicara la misma determinación en los estudios.<p>

—Buenos días —me saludó mientras caminaba junto a Eren y Mikasa rumbo a la universidad.

—¿Jean? —alcé una ceja. Era muy temprano para comenzar con los jueguitos, así que me acerqué a él y le lancé una mirada exigiendo una explicación—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Nada, solo quería hablar un rato contigo.

—Ya veo —me giré y les dije a Eren y Mikasa que podían seguir, que luego los alcanzaría. Eren aún no aceptaba lo mío con Jean, así que a regañadientes se fue con su hermana de ahí—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Necesito que salgas conmigo hoy.

—¿Salir?

—Ajá —Jean intentaba decirme algo, estaba dudando de decir lo siguiente. Ya me estaba comenzando a asustar—. Algo así como una cita.

—¿Cita? —me extrañé. Eso no estaba acordado, solo faltaba que me pida matrimonio y se llevaría el paquete completo—. No estarás hablando en serio.

—Estoy siendo muy serio —sus mejillas se colorearon y se mordió el labio—. Es por ella, ya sabes, no cree nuestra relación.

—¿A dónde planeas ir? —acepté con pesar. La ex novia de Jean necesitaba un psicólogo para estar así de obsesionada.

Sonrió al escuchar la afirmación.

—¿Te parece bien una cena?

—Bien, dime el lugar y la hora —no podía creer que incluso había sacado mi agenda para esto. Solía anotar cosas importantes, y esto no lo era. Lo había hecho sin pensar, estaba volviéndome loco, muy loco.

Jean me quitó la agenda de las manos y escribió con un lápiz.

—Sé puntual.

—No es necesario que me lo digas —rodé los ojos, pero otra vez esas extrañas sensaciones se apoderaban de mi estómago.

—Está bien —sentí que su mano frotaba mi cabeza—. Solo bromeaba.

_Ba-dump._

En ese momento estuve seguro, el corazón que latía no era el de Jean.

Los latidos fuertes que podía escuchar eran los míos.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo lo conseguí, prácticamente estaba encerrado en casa. Mikasa no se apartaba de la puerta y Eren me acompañaba hasta para ir al baño. Fue en un descuido; salté como un ninja cuando Mikasa se despistó, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo como si tratara de una maratón. Desde un principio, mis <em>buenos<em> amigos se negaron a que salga con Jean, aunque lo importante era que ya estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Jean que lucía más atractivo de lo normal. Sí, desde el día anterior ya comenzaba a catalogar a Jean como atractivo. _Genial_.

—Pide lo que quieras —me extendió la carta. El lugar donde estábamos era un poco elegante, me sorprendí por lo bien que estaba arreglado, si Jean no estuviese presente seguramente me sentiría muy incómodo—. Yo invito.

—Gracias.

Cada uno escogió los platos que degustaríamos y esperamos a que nos traigan la comida. Estuve un rato mirando al vacío, incapaz de poder iniciar una conversación.

—¿Siempre has estado junto a Eren y Mikasa? —preguntó Jean sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Sí —cogí la copa y comencé a mover el vino. Esperaba que eso ayudara a calmar mis nervios—. Somos amigos desde pequeños.

—Con razón siempre están juntos, creí que estabas saliendo con Eren.

Dejé la copa en su lugar, Jean había tocado un punto muy sensible.

—Te equivocas —respondí dolido—. Eso sería imposible.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —obviamente se había percatado de mi tono de voz. Contárselo no estaría mal, tal vez conseguiría desahogarme un poco.

—Me gusta Eren —Jean solo escuchaba atentamente—. Siempre me ha gustado, pero él ahora está con otra persona. Me dolió enterarme, pero ahora puedo decir que estoy mejor.

—No sabía que el idiota de Eren tenia pareja.

—Pues así es y está muy enamorado. Me alegra que Eren sea feliz. Creo que me basta con ver su sonrisa —fue ahí cuando lo noté. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo—. ¡Perdón! —exclamé avergonzado limpiándome rápidamente los ojos.

—Armin, lo siento —Jean agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

—Todo fue una mentira —levantó la vista y me sujetó de la mano—. Lo de Ana no es verdad. Solo quería… Quiero estar contigo, Armin. Me gustas desde el semestre pasado y no sabía cómo acercarme a ti —reveló todo mientras su cara se enrojecía más—. ¡Te amo!

Eso no lo veía venir, Jean diciéndome que me amaba… Ahora entendía por qué sus besos siempre eran tan profundos, casi reales.

Aparté mi mano y me levanté de mi lugar. No estaba listo, no estaba listo para afrontar una relación seria. Además me sentía patético. En solo cuatro días, solo bastó cuatro días para fijarme en Jean y olvidarme de mi amor de toda la vida. Algo andaba mal en mi cabeza. Agradecí la cena y salí corriendo. Estaba huyendo, pero, ¿de qué? Ni siquiera yo me entendía.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y todo volvía a ser como antes. Iba a la universidad con Mikasa y Eren, y apenas terminaban las clases, corría al departamento a estudiar. Era tan sencillo como eso, solo tenía que actuar como siempre lo había hecho, sin algo especial en mi vida. Suspiré, golpeándome mentalmente. <em>Soy un estúpido<em>.

Verdaderamente lo era, y no un estúpido cualquiera. Era un estúpido con el significado bien definido. A pesar de que quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ahí estaba él todo el tiempo, dando vueltas a mi alrededor, vigilándome desde lejos e inclusive rozándome cada vez que podía. Probablemente mi yo anterior lo hubiera creído un acosador y pondría mucha distancia, pero mi yo de ahora era diferente. Me sonrojaba con sus atenciones, rehuía de su mirada, me avergonzaba tanto que yo mismo no podía medir mis reacciones. _¿Qué hago?_ Quería golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa.

—Con esto hemos terminado —anunció el profesor mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos—. Aprovechen el fin de semana para estudiar —dicho lo último se retiró y todos empezaron a coger sus cosas para salir desesperadamente. Yo no tenía el mismo entusiasmo, no estaba seguro de poder disfrutar un buen fin de semana. Por fin reuní fuerzas y salí para caminar por el campus.

—¡Armin! —sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. ¿Jean? No. No, no, no estaba preparado para hablar con él.

—¡Suéltame, Jean!

—¿Jean? —para mi alivio no era Jean quien me abrazaba, sino Eren. Fue como si la sangre volviera a correr por mi cuerpo y mis pulmones respiraban con normalidad.

—Me asustaste, Eren —relajé los hombros y suspiré—. Estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Armin —se cruzó de brazos y me observó seriamente. Vaya, debía saber que venía esto—. ¿Qué pasó con Jean?

—¿De qué hablas? —intenté fingir desconcierto y mirar a otro lado. De verdad que yo era transparente, si me quedaba más tiempo Eren podría descubrir lo que tanto me preocupaba.

Como esperaba, me sujetó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, Armin. No sé qué hice para que no quieras contarme, pero ya deja de actuar así. Mikasa y yo estamos preocupados por ti, no eres el mismo de siempre, no sé cómo decirlo —apretó sus labios—. Has cambiado totalmente.

Estaba en un dilema. Bien hecho, Armin, te lo ganaste. Lo que menos quería era hacer que Eren se preocupara, así que decidí contarle todo. ¿Qué más da? Estaba a punto de hablar hasta que lo oí.

—¡Armin! —era Jean. Ahí estaba el centro de mis preocupaciones mirándome a mí y a Eren en una situación que para cualquiera sería comprometedora. _Genial_. Se acercó a nosotros y por su andar y mirada me di cuenta de que estaba furioso—. Suéltalo, idiota —empujó a Eren y me apartó de manera brusca. Esto no podía ponerse peor.

—¡Jean! —traté de soltarme, pero no podía. Eren se aproximó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—Voy a matarte —amenazó.

—¡Alto! —le grité a Eren y cogí la mano de Jean—. Esto es un malentendido.

—Armin —se sorprendió—. ¿Estás loco?

—Eren —lo miré decididamente—. Llegaré tarde a casa hoy, necesito hablar con Jean —dicho lo último, me giré y comencé a caminar arrastrando a Jean. Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche, estaba molesto y evitaba mirarme. Ya asegurándome de estar lejos de Eren, me detuve y volteé para enfrentarle—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo soy el que debería preguntar por qué casi besas a Eren.

—No lo estaba besando —resoplé—. Solo conversábamos.

—¿Esperas que te crea eso?

—Si no quieres creerme, no es mi problema —estaba a punto de irme, pero él se acercó a mí y me abrazó—. ¡B-basta! —me ignoró y respiró cerca de mi cuello tratando de tranquilizarme. Otra vez volvía a sentirme extraño, todo estaba matándome.

—Te amo —dijo despacio cerca de mi oído, casi como un susurro—. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

No es así, repetía dentro de mi cabeza. No es así, Jean, mis sentimientos aún eran confusos, no podía decir que era amor. Me sentía atraído, pero eso no podía interpretarse como amor. No aún.

—Soy un egoísta.

—¿Por qué? Todas las personas lo somos.

—Sí, pero yo lo soy más —levanté mis brazos y también correspondí su abrazo—. No sé si te amo, Jean, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas. No quiero que te vayas —mis ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

—No me iré, me quedaré contigo hasta que lo descubras.

—Jean —susurré tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

—Te amo —volvió a repetírmelo.

Este es mi comienzo. Desde ese momento pude sentir tu calidez, pero esto es solo el comienzo. Voy a descubrirlo, voy a descubrir el amor contigo.

Esto es como Discovery, Dicovery of Love…

Voy a descubrir mi amor por ti.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :33 Ya saben que pueden dejarme un sensual review si les gustó y si no, pues como siempre digo: habrá que mejorar. Nos vemos :DD <strong>


End file.
